


tomboo smutshot

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, lol fuck u sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy gets railed byy Ranboo. The end.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	tomboo smutshot

Ranboo looks down at the blonde under him, giving the young boy a soft kiss.

"Please Ranboo.. more.."

Ranboo grabs Tommy's trousers, looking up at him for consent.

"Yes.. please.. I need you.."

Ranboo throws the clothing off, then grabbing the lube.

"Are you sure you're ready, Tommy?"

"Yes, I'm sure, please..." The needy blonde begs

Ranboo covers 2 fingers fingers in lube, then inserting the first one into Tommy's ass.

Tommy moans, already leaking pre-cum.

When Ranboo thinks Tommy's ready, he inserts his other finger in.

Tommy gives off a much louder moan.

"Please Ranboo- hurry up-"

"Be patient. I don't wanna hurt you."

Ranboo takes out his fingers, leaving Tommy empty with a whimper.

"Are you ready Tommy?"

"Fuck- yes, just hurry up- please.."

Ranboo puts the tip of his member into the blonde.

"AH- fuck- boo-" Tommy says, clenching the sheets of the bed.

Ranboo starts pushing in more, making Tommy give out a string of moans, then cumming.

"You're so pretty Tommy.." Ranboo says, giving soft kisses on the neck of the boy.

"fuck.. boo.."

Ranboo takes his cock out of the boy.

"I'll go clean you up and get you some clean clothes.. just lay here and be pretty like this for me, okay?"

Tommy gives off a whimper, but then nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @pedowilbur


End file.
